Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 181
Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * Forest Hills Graveyard caretaker Locations: * ** ** ** *** *** *** Cemetary Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The present day portions of this story take place between and . * Spider-Man states that he hasn't been to visit Uncle Ben's grave in "years". Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, it has been roughly five years between the death of Uncle Ben and this story. * The dates on Uncle Ben's tombstone are worn out but states that he lived from 1906-1962. These dates should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale. Based on the math, Uncle Ben died at age 55. * The events that Spider-Man recount are: ** The origins of Spider-Man, including the death of Uncle Ben and the capture of his killer, as it was originally told in . ** The money troubles Aunt May had after Uncle Ben's death, the start of J. Jonah Jameson's crusade against Spider-Man, and his attempt to join the Fantastic Four all occurred in . ** Focusing on J. Jonah Jameson, Spider-Man recounts the followings: *** Peter being hired as a freelance photographer in . *** Jameson's attempts to defeat Spider-Man using the Scorpion, the original Spider-Slayer, Power Man, the Fly, and the other Spider-Slayers. These events happened in . , , , respectively. The additional Spider-Slayers were battled in , , and . ** He also touches on his relationship with Flash Thompson: *** The pair were rivals starting in Amazing Fantasy #15 until Flash joined the military in . *** He also recounts how early on, Spider-Man once saved Flash from Doctor Doom. That happened in . ** Next he reflects on his romance with Betty Brant: *** Peter and Betty started dating in . *** The apparent death of her brother Bennett in drove them apart. *** The flashback shows Spider-Man battling Doctor Octopus. During his relationship with Betty, she was present during Spider-Man's battle with Doc Ock in - , and . ** The wall-crawler also reflects on his life after high school. ** Peter graduated in and began attending Empire State University in , where he first met Gwen Stacy. ** During this period he also met Gwen's father, Captain George Stacy and the Daily Bugle's City Editor, Joe Robertson in . ** He also recounts the tragedies that he experienced during this time, namely the death of George and Gwen Stacy in and respectively. ** He also states that Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin died, that appeared to be the case in . However, Osborn survived as explained in and he will resurface again in . * Spider-Man also recounts his battles with: *** The Lizard in . *** The Enforcers in , the death of their leader Frederick Foswell in and his daughter's attempt at revenge in . *** His fight with the Man-Wolf in . *** The fight with Morbius while cursed with six-arms which happened in - . *** Lastly his clash with Harry Osborn who took up the mantle of the Green Goblin in . ** He goes on to recount the various foes he fought, the villains are: the Kingpin ( ), the Vulture ( , the Chameleon ( ), Electro ( ), the Sandman ( ), Kraven the Hunter ( ), Mysterio ( ), the Molten Man ( ), the Rhino ( ), the Shocker ( ), Hammerhead ( ), Mirage ( ), Will O' the Wisp ( ), the Beetle ( ), Stegron ( ), and the Tarantula ( ). ** Spider-Man touches briefly on the different super-heroes he has met alongside: The Fantastic Four ( ), Daredevil ( ), the Prowler ( ), and the Punisher ( ) ** Lastly, he reflects on the lives he has touched as Peter Parker and Spider-Man, such as Mary Jane Watson ( ), Liz Allan ( ), Glory Grant ( ) and Randy Robertson ( ). Publication Notes * Goodwin and Wein are credited as consultants. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}